Ryoma Has a Twin?
by Yuki Amane
Summary: Ryoma's twin has come to Seigaku. He intends to bring his beloved brother back to America with him. In the process, he finds out something that strengthens his resolve even more. shonenai but NO twincest!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Definitely doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Please read and review with no flames.

"Ryoma!" Ryuuzaki-sensei's voice rang clearly out on the tennis courts.

Every members stopped what they were doing in favour of watching the drama unfold, or that's what they thought was going to happen; that the youngest regular member had done something wrong and was about to be punished.

"Hoi! Hoi! Ochiibi, what have you done, nya?" Kikumaru asked his practise opponent.

"…"

"Yeah, Echizen, what have you done?" Momoshiro asked with a smirk on his face.

"Tch.." Ryoma pulled down his cap to cover his eyes. He could still feel the stares of his team-mates that wanted to see him punished. However, not all of them were amused. There was one gaze that revealed no emotions; as expected from the captain of Seigaku. The other one was the worried gaze of Seigaku Tennis Team's own mother hen.

Ryoma walked towards the coach of their club. Although he appeared a bit disgruntled outside, but inwards, he was a bit anxious (not that he would admit it). He stopped right in front of the coach.

"Your father called. He wants you to go pick up your twin from the airport."

Ryoma froze. His eyes widened a slight bit.

"He was supposed to arrive an hour ago, but according to Nanjiroh, he had not called yet," Sumire was quite amused. It was not every day that one could see such an expression on the cocky brat's face.

Ryoma recovered himself. His expression returned to normal. However, his heartbeats had quickened. "Then I will go early today." Without waiting for a confirmation, he turned to get his bag. Slinging his bag onto his shoulder, Ryoma walked out to the school gate quickly.

Meanwhile, Seigaku tennis members quit smiling. Instead, they were now curious. Some were worried. As they were quite a distance away, they couldn't hear what was said between Ryoma and Ryuuzaki-sensei. Since Ryoma had his back to them, they couldn't see his expression as well. Suddenly, the youngest regular member took his bag and ran out. Well, not exactly running, but still, it was unusual behaviours from Ryoma.

"Continue your practice!"

At the stern order from their buchou, the activities picked up again. But their attentions were not on their practices. Rather, they were watching the interactions between Ryuuzaki-sensei and their buchou. Like before, they could not hear anything.

"Ne, Fuji, what do you think happened to Ryoma, nya?" Kikumaru asked the tensai of their club.

"Saa ne." The same smile was still on Fuji's face. Unlike the others, the regulars had stopped all pretends of practising. They had all gathered to discuss the subject on everyone's minds.

"Momo, you're the closest to Echizen. What do you think?"

"Eiji-sempai, I don't know as well." Momoshiro scratched his head.

All of them turned to stare at Inui.

Inui seemed to have expected this. "The possibility of family emergency, 87."

"Do you mean that something bad had happened to Ryoma's family, nya? Maybe his father had a heart attack and is dying. Or perhaps his mother had an accident. Or…"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Disclaimers: Refer to the previous page.

"Eh?! What should we do? Ryoma will be so sad, he will fall into depression. Then he will start missing classes, and probably mingle around with bad people. Then he is going to ruin his…"

"Oishi-senpai, I don't think that will happen." Momoshiro sweat-dropped while watching the fukubuchou getting into the 'mother hen mode'. "Right, Inui-senpai?"

Inui remained silent for a whole minute.

"Ne, Inui, that won't happen,right?" Kawamura prodded gently. (Take note that he did not have his racket with him)

Still the data player remained silent. The regulars, except Fuji, was getting paler.

"Fusshhh…"

An odd glint reflected off Inui's spectacles as he referred to his notebook. "The possibility of that happens is very low, almost non-existence.""

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"At least over the scenarios Kikumaru mentioned. However…" he left his sentence hanging.

Immediately, the tension returned.

"However?" Kikumaru asked.

"The chance of that will be higher if it's his cat that's involved." Inui closed his data book. "Then again, the possibility of any of that happening bar the skipping-classes part is too low to begin with."

"Saa ne. It's Echizen we're talking about after all." Fuji smile never changed throughout the whole conversation. If anyone could see his eyes this whole time, that person would have seen them darken with worries. He held out his racket to Kawamura. "Taka-san."

"Huh?" Kawamura took the racket. Immediately, his expression and the aura around him changed. "Burning!" he yelled. The racket was swung wildly in his hand. "Echizen will never do that! If he did, then I will…!"

"What are you doing over there?" Tezuka's voice cut Kawamura off. "20 laps!"

"Tezuka!" Kawamura was still waving the racket.

Momoshiro quickly took the racket out of his hand when he was distracted.

"Eh?" Kawamura looked like he had just realized where he was.

"It was dangerous na, dangerous yo."

"Nice job, nya, Momo," Kikumaru praised. It was indeed a disaster averted. He couldn't imagine how many laps Tezuka would have punished them with. Nice job indeed.

"Ne, Tezuka, what happened to Ryoma?" Oishi asked worriedly.

At once, everyone of the regulars' attention was on Tezuka.

"…"

"Ryoma just had to go run an errand. There is nothing for you to worry yourself sick with."

"Ryuuzaki-sensei!"

"He will be back soon enough. Probably has a surprise for you as well," she said with a mysterious smile. "Go run your laps!"

"Hai!" chorused the seven regulars. They raced each other to make sure they did not become the last one to finish the punishment laps. And this was because of the sadistic aura coming from Inui. He was probably thinking of using them as guinea pigs for his torture drinks again.

_'I wonder what his new drink would be. Well, as much as I'd like to try, I still like to see the others' tortured expressions better.'_

_To be continued..._

_Italic words represent inner thoughts._

I'm sure all the POT fans can figure out who the inner thought belongs to. And there's a little hint of the pairing in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Refer to the previous page.

A/N: The inner thought belongs to Fuji. Do any of you guess right? You can find a similar sentence in the anime. Another thing; this fanfic won't be twincest. Sorry to disappoint you if you're rooting for that. And I'm not telling you the pairing if you can't guess from the vague (very) hint given. I'm so evil.

"Hoi! Hoi! It's Ochibi, nya!"

Kikumaru's comment attracted a lot of attentions. All the tennis club members turned to confirm it. And sure enough; there Ryoma was, standing just outside the courts.

Sumire, who had seen 'Ryoma' as well, widened her eyes. _Why is he still here? _Then her eyes narrowed. She took in the different clothes that Roma look-alike wore, the absence of the cap and most importantly, the missing tennis bag. Realization dawned. A smirk appeared on her face. She would definitely enjoy a good drama.

"Ochibi, where had you gone so suddenly, nya?" Kikumaru immediately glomped the poor boy. (One faint squeak followed by choking sounds could be heard.)

"Well, never mind. Let's continue our match, nya." Kikumaru finally released the bluish (from nearly being choked to death) boy and dragged him into the court.

"Ano…"

"Ne, where is your racket, Ochibi? Never mind. I will lend you one." Kikumaru took his spare racket out.

'Ochibi' took it hesitatingly. "Ano…" Before he could finish whatever he wanted to say, he was once again dragged by the strange red-haired boy, and deposited on one side of the court.

"Ochibi, it's your turn to serve, nya."

The clueless boy hesitated a second. Then he shrugged and served the ball.

"Weird." Inui stared at 'Ryoma' unblinkingly.

Fuji, who was standing right beside him asked, "What's weird?" He had a suspicion he knew what Inui was going to say, but he asked anyway.

"Hmm…According to my data, the 'Ryoma' we are looking at right now had shrunk 2.1 centimetres. The shade of his hair was lighter as well."

Fuji was not surprised. He had noticed that this boy might look like Ryoma, there were some differences. Plus, the feelings the boy gave him were different. Wheels in his mind were turning rapidly. He came to one conclusion. His eyes opened to reveal his sharp blue eyes. The smile on his face widened slightly. It would have given anyone a chill. "Saa."

"Ne, Tezuka, what do you think?" Inui asked the captain that had finished his practice match.

"…" Tezuka continued staring intently at the match going on in front of them. He had of course noticed the differences in the way Ryoma look-alike played tennis. That boy only defended, never attacked, not even once. That was not all. The most obvious distinction was that he returned normal balls. If he had to say, the only special thing about his play was that his defences were near impenetrable. However, in a tennis match, if you did not attack, the chance of you losing would be very high. Unless… Tezuka's eyes narrowed. Would someone actually do that?

"Ne, Tezuka. You have noticed as well, right?" A rare serious expression was on his face. "The way he played…"

Tezuka turned to look at both Inui and Fuji that were waiting patiently for his answer. Before he could voice it, Momoshiro's sound distracted him.

"That stupid Echizen! " Momoshiro was very frustrated. Something felt wrong. Yet he couldn't pinpoint it. He had finished his practice match as soon as possible too watch the youngest regular's. Not only the boy himself, his clothes and the missing cap and tennis bag, but also the match; everything felt wrong.

"Shut up! Fusshh.."

"What? Stupid mamushi."

Oishi sweat-dropped. It was starting again. It seemed neither one of the second year regulars could stand not fighting with the other for one day, iie, one hour, unless they were either far away from each other or busy doing something else. Even then, they would sometimes still find the time and energy for their quarrels. "Both of you, no fighting."

"But, Oishi-senpai,…" Whatever Momoshiro wanted to say were cut off when the match that had attracted the attention of so many people came to an end.

"6 games all. A tie."

"Nya, Ochibi, you did not once use your moves." Kikumaru pouted. Sweats were running down his face but he ignored them. He could honestly say that this was the most frustrating match he had ever had. No matter what he did, he just couldn't widen the gaps between their marks. He was not a patient guy from the start. Having to endure such a frustrating game was torture. He would have preferred Inui's juice any time. Uhmmm… Then again, maybe not.

'Ryoma' opened his mouth to speak.

"Burning! What are you doing, Echizen?"

'Ryoma' stared, wide-eyed, at the scary demon that was waving the racket in his hand wildly with fire surrounding him. He nearly had a heart attack when the racket the demon was holding nearly hit someone.

"You should hav… Eh?" Kawamura blinked his eyes several times. Confusion was clouding his face. Then, it cleared. "That is a great game, Echizen."

'Ryoma's' eyes got even bigger, if that was possible. The demon had just turned into a shy boy all of a sudden as soon as the racket was wrestled from his grip by the guy with porcupine hair. _Which strange universe have I entered?"_

"Ne, Ochibi, why is your hair colour lighter? What you did, nya?" A glint appeared in Kikumaru's eyes. "Maybe you poured Clorox onto them, nya."

"I…" 'Ryoma once again tried to speak. Perhaps all the Gods were against him that day. He was cut off. AGAIN!

"Waah! There are two Ochibis!"

Kikumaru's surprised scream attracted everyone's attention to the direction he was pointing. Indeed, there was another Ryoma strolling (more hastily than normal, if one cared to notice) towards them.

"Onii-sama!"

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Enjoy yourself. However, don't forget to review. Thanks.

"Ry…Ryoya, let go. I can't breathe," Ryoma gasped out.

"Yada. I missed you so much, Onii-sama," Ryoma-look-alike was clinging to him (more like hugging him to death), crying (more like wailing) and talking at the same time.

The tennis club members gathered around to watch the amusing scene. First, it was Kikumaru, and now, this Ryoma-look-alike. It seemed like Ryoma couldn't avoid death by hugs.

"Nya, Ochibi," Kikumaru glomped both the identical boys. "You had never told us you have another brother - and a twin at that."

"You did not ask." Ryoma pulled his cap down to cover his face. Luckily he had gotten out Ryoya's death grip in time to avoid Kikumaru-senpai's. If not… (He shuddered mentally), he could have died. He could handle one at a time, but definitely not both of them at the same time. Looking at Ryoya, he realized that his brother had fallen prey to Kikumaru-senpai's evil glomp. His eyes twitched beneath the cap.

"Can't…Can't breath. O…Onii-sama, help…me!" Ryoya flailed his hands. His face was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Eiji…" Oishi was prepared to help the poor boy. However, he was beaten to it. As he and the rest watched the scene unfold, their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and jaws dropped onto the ground.

Tezuka still remained his expressionless self, but to those close to him, his right eye was twitching slightly from irritation. Either because everyone had ditched the practice or some other reasons – no one knows.

Inui was murmuring, "Ii…data," and scribbling non-stop in his notebook.

The tensai of Seigaku still maintained his soft smile, but his eyes had opened to reveal the sharp blue eyes. All in all, he looked downright evil. Even his fans might be terrified of him if they saw him right now.

Ryoma separated his brother from the evil grasp of his acrobatic senpai. He even did it very gently! The Ryoma they knew was an arrogant brat that wouldn't help a dying old man; but here he was, helping his flailing twin so gently. This was a side of him they had never known existed before.

As Ryoya recovered from his lack of air, Ryoma finally registered the faces of his team-mates. "…" He pulled down his cap even further.

"Echizen, I never knew you can be so…sweet." Momoshiro burst out laughing.

"Yeah, Ochibi. You're cute, nya." Kikumaru recovered very fast. "Ne, Ochibi. Introduce your brother."

"…" Ryoma kept his silence.

"Echizen Ryoya, 12, the younger twin," Ryoya introduced himself swiftly. His voice had lost the cheery tone it had when he addressed Ryoma. His face was solemn as well. Right now, he was nearly identical with Ryoma.

The tennis club members sweat-dropped. Were they being disliked?

"Nice to meet you, Echizen-kun. I am Oishi Syuichirou, the Vice President of Seigaku Tennis Club." Oishi pointed towards Tezuka. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Captain."

"Hoi! Hoi! I am Kikumaru Eiji. Nice to meet you, nya. You are cute like Ochibi." He had wanted to hug the boy again but two identical glares stopped him. A big drop of sweat appeared on his head.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but please call me Momo-chan. I'm a second year." He pointed to Kaidou. "And that is Mamushi. Be careful – he bites."

"What are you saying, baka Momoshiro? Fushuu…"

"Maa…Maa…Stop it, both of you." Oishi stopped the two rivals from the fate of running laps.

"Fushuu…Kaidou Kaoru, 2nd Year."

"Ano…" Kawamura offered his hand for a handshake shyly. "Kawamura Takashi. 3rd Year."

Ryoya stared at hand offered to him suspiciously before taking it tentatively as though it would suddenly turned into a poisonous snake. He let go as soon as possible, the memory of this guy going crazy still fresh in his mind.

"Taka-san, here's your racket."

"Arigatou, Fuji." As soon as his hand grasped the racket extended to him, his expression changed. "Great! Boy…!"

"Fuji-senpai, please do not…" Momoshiro, who had snatched away the racket from Kawamura's hand, paled.

"Hai?"

Although Fuji was still smiling that trade-mark smile of his, Momoshiro could somehow feel that the tensai was…irritated? _Only this guy… _"Never mind."

"Fuji Syuusuke, 3rd Year. Nice meeting you."

Ryoya nodded his head. This guy seemed very gentle and kind. In other words; he's a wimp. He ticked him off as a 'no-threat' in his mind.

"I am Inui, also 3rd Year. Please have one of my newly invented drinks. I call it Heavenly Hell." Inui offered the boy a glass of purple-coloured drink, with white foams coming out of the glass.

"Ryoya, do…" Ryoma tried to prevent the inevitable, but he was too late. His brother had already taken the glass and finished the drink in one gulp. He was sweating heavily waiting for his brother to faint or die on the spot, but neither happened. This time, he was also joining the team in being speechless. It seemed that they had found another monster that could endure Inui-senpai's drinks.

"Thanks. I was thirsty. This Heavenly Hell is really delicious. You should consider making more to sell it." Ryoya tapped his chin thoughtfully. "But I guess not many would dare to drink it once they read the ingredients. After all, raw pigs' livers, cockroaches, lizards, and eggplants are not exactly normal ingredients."

"Hmm..You seem very knowledgeable."

Ryoya shrugged. "I have a friend who likes to invent ways to cook insects or any type of unusual foods, and then tests them on me. So, little by little, I learn to recognize the taste. I especially love the chocolate cockroaches' cake and the crunchy fried grasshoppers. There were my favourites."

Ryoma turned a bit green. He had forgotten about this 'specialty' of his twin. He made a new mental note not to share any tableware with him.

It was not only Ryoma that was turning green at the discussion of 'food', but almost all the others as well.

"Echizen-kun, this is our coach, Ryuuzaki-sensei," Oishi changed the subject.

"Hmm…" Ryoya's mind was swirling. Where had he heard the name? A light bulb lighted up. "You're the baba Otou-san was always talking about!"

"A vein popped up vividly on the coach's head. "Oh, really?" she asked dangerously.

Ryoya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He has always talked of you fondly, sensei – said that he had a crush on you back when he was young; that you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; and that you're the greatest coach he had ever had," he lied through his teeth. (Far away, in America, Nanjiroh sneezed.) Being on the coach's good side would be a great help to his mission. When he saw the suspicious gazes from the coach and half the tennis club members, he sweat-dropped. Had they seen through his lies? Even his onii-sama was looking at him strangely. (Not really. Ryoma still hadn't made a full recovery from the 'food' discussion.)

"Anyway, minna, gather around. I have an announcement to make," Sumire called out. "From today onwards, Echizen Ryoya-kun would be a member of our tennis club."

"Eh!?" a unison of surprised shout rang through the court.

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly. What was going on here? First, his twin suddenly came to Japan; and not to mention: ALONE! That baka Oyaji. Now, this!

"His school in America decided to send him over here as an exchange student for two months with the permission of his parents. So, please help him the best that you can," Sumire explained.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his innocent-looking twin. They grew up together and were as close as twin could be. Of course he knew Ryoya's more manipulative side. This must be his doing. If it was not, then why had the school suddenly done something like this, and sending a Japanese student, no less. Not to mention, the part of his father agreeing to let him come was incomprehensible. There's no way that baka Oyaji would have let Ryoya out of his sight for so long after finally seeing him. He could still remember when they first moved here, the fight Kaa-san had with Oyaji just to make sure Ryoya could remain in America so as not to disturb his studies. They nearly had a divorce over it! What was going on?

Ryoya fidgeted under his Onii-sama's stare. The thought that his Onii-sama did not trust him was painful. Tears clung at the edges of his long lashes, about to fall. _Waah! Onii-sama had changed. He had never been like this towards me! He would always take my words for everything that happened. _(More like Ryoma found it troublesome to dispute him and thus kept quite.) The warnings of his best friend were ringing in his ears. "Maybe your precious Onii-sama has already found someone over there. Then he'll never come back to America. You will be left all alone." _Never! _He would find that person and show that brother-snatcher that he, Echizen Ryoya, was the most important person to Onii-sama. He nodded his head determinedly.

What Ryoya was not aware was that all eyes were on him as he held a conversation within himself. As he nodded his head, the tennis club members sweat-dropped. It seemed that Echizen's family was full with strange personalities. First, there was that lecherous monk, and now, this multiple-personalities twin of Ryoma, who suddenly nodded his head out of nowhere. No wonder Ryoma turned out this way. (They had forgotten all about the weirdoes in their own tennis club.)

"Yes! I will show him who the boss is!" Ryoya's shout frightened away the birds that had just calmed down from the outburst of the tennis club members before.

To be continued...

A/N: Can anyone guessed the pairing yet?


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: This is **NOT **going to be twincest. Oh, some of you has guessed the pairing correct. I'm not telling who. Keep guessing. I'm evil, right? Fufufu… Anyway, please review.

"Ryoma, since today is not Ryoya's official day as an exchange student yet, and you have already been dismissed from club activities, take him home. Make sure he gets plenty of rest," Sumire ordered.

"Uisu." It was not his twin that needed rest, but him as well. He had been rushing around searching for Ryoya just now. Luckily he met a taxi driver that commented on what a coincident it was; meeting him for the second time that day. If not, he might still be running around the whole city. He was tired from all that anxiety; not to mention the stress these two months were going to be. Just about thinking about it gave him a headache.

"Onii-sama, lets go." Ryoya dragged the poor boy with him. He couldn't wait to go home. The match with the red-haired senpai had sucked his energy dry. Yet he still lost. A frown marred his pretty face. That acrobatic player's stamina was really good. He disliked losing to someone who had a potential of snatching his dear Onii-sama away. The way he had acted so familiar with his Onii-sama did not sit well with him. And what was with that nick-name – Ochibi? His lips tightened. He would keep watch over him! _Lizzy, hurry up and come. Only the two of us can rescue Onii-sama now. _

"Ryoya, where are you dragging me?" Ryoma asked suddenly.

"Home, of course," Ryoya answered, still immersed in his thoughts.

"And do you know where it is?" Ryoma continued asking his twin patiently.

Ryoya stopped abruptly. He turned slowly to face the older twin with water-filled puppy-dog eyes. "We are lost, Oniisama."

Ryoma resisted the urge to sigh. "No, we aren't. It's in the opposite direction." This time, he took the lead. "Mada mada dane."

"Ne, Onii-sama, why did you not visit me when you were in America?"

"Kaa-san told me that you're having your exam and forbade me from disturbing you. Besides, I was busy with the U.S. Open."

After that, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Okaeri, Ryoma-san, Ryoya-san."

"Tadaima, Nanako-chan." Ryoya gave his favourite cousin a big hug. "This certainly beats staying in school hostels."

Nanako smiled gently. "It was a big surprise when a lorry arrived with your luggage just now."

Ryoma, who was taking off his shoes, froze. _Lorry? _

"I guess Ojii-san finally realizes that you're old enough to take care of yourself."

Ryoya gave the happy girl a big innocent smile. "Yeah." Did he forget to mention that Otou-san was still clueless that he was here? After all, only one parent was needed to sign the permission letter. (He was unaware that Nanjiro knew already.)

Ryoma ignored the two chatting away so happily and walked upstairs to his room. At the front of his room, he hesitated a little before opening the door. At the sight of his clean empty room, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Wait! Empty?_ He made a double check. Sure enough, the room was empty of his things. He went to check his closet. It was bare too. His twitch got worse. He went downstairs, a dark aura surrounding him.

Both Ryoya and Nanako looked at Ryoma questioningly, sensing his dark mood.

"Where have all my things gone to?"

"Oh, I put them in the master bedroom. I thought that since Ryoya-san is going to share a room with you, I might as well prepare a bigger room for the both of you. Your old one has only one single bed." _Not to mention that it was too small._

"Nanako-chan, you're the best!" Ryoya hugged the girl again.

"…" Ryoma turned and went back upstairs. He opened the door to his, no, their new room and what he saw nearly made him lose it – boxes! There were dozens of boxes everywhere; he couldn't even see the bed! He closed the door again and proceeded to his old room. Flinging himself onto the welcoming bed, he sighed. His headache had gotten worse.

Ring……!

Ryoma opened his bleary eyes reluctantly. An irritated glance at the noisy clock showed that it was only four. When he was about to switch the alarm off, a hand reached out before him. Paying no further attention, Ryoma went back to his much-needed sleep. It seemed like only a few minutes had gone by before he was shaken awake.

"Onii-sama, wake up." Ryoya shook his older twin persistently.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep." Ryoma brushed the annoying hand away.

"If you don't wake up now, we will be late, Onii-sama. I don't want to be late on my first day." Ryoya shook the stubborn boy again.

Ryoma sighed. He gave up. He was not getting anymore sleep at this rate. How did he end up in here anyway? He remembered falling asleep in his old bedroom. He glanced at the clock and sighed again. It was only 5:15.

"Go and take a shower first, Onii-sama. I will lay out your clothes for you." Ryoya pushed the half-asleep Ryoma to the bathroom gently.

"Mada mada dane."

Half an hour later saw Ryoma sitting on the king-sized bed with deep scowl on his face. The bedside table was littered with dozens of bottles that came in different sizes. His twin was standing in front of him with one of those bottles in his hand.

"Onii-sama, you should have taken better care of yourself. Look how coarse your skin has become. Luckily I have the foresight of bringing my whole collection of skincare products. Even your hair…" he sighed deeply. "Don't worry. With me here, everything will be fine in no time."

"…" Ryoma's scowl deepened. "Mada mada dane."

"Meow!" Karupin mewed as if in agreement with his owner.

"Eh? Echizen has left?"

"Hai. He left almost an hour ago with Ryoya-san."

Momoshiro was still too much in shock to notice the beautiful cousin of the Echizen twins' apologetic face. He had come 15 minutes earlier, thinking that he would be picking up both of them today. Instead he received the shock of being informed of their departure, and an hour earlier? What was the world coming to?

"Gomen. You come to pick them up, yet they are not here."

Returning to the reality, Momoshiro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Iie, it's my own fault. I'll be taking my leave then. Thank you."

He sped to school all the way. He had to see for himself before he could fully believe it.

At the front gate of the school, he saw one his senior team-mates. "Eiji-senpai," he called out.

"Hoi! Hoi! Momo, you're unexpectedly early today, nya." A mischievous smile appeared on his face. " Hehe! Tell me, nya. Are you coming for a date? Who's the girl, nya?"

Momoshiro sweat-dropped. "Eiji-senpai. That's not true!" Momoshiro protested. "I had gone early to pick Echizen and his brother up."

Kikumaru looked interested. "And where are Ochibi and Yaya-chan, nya?

More drops of sweats appeared on Momoshiro's head. "Yaya-chan?"

Kikumaru gave the younger boy a big smile. "I figured that I can't call both of them Ochibi, so I find another cute name for Yaya-chan. Nice, nya?"

Momoshiro gave the self-satisfied senior an awkward smile.

"Eiji, Momo, ohayou," a greeting came from behind them. Fuji stood behind them, his trademark smile on his face, with two other regulars.

"Fuji-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Inui-senpai. Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Hoi! Hoi! Fuji, Momo is going on a date."

"Iie, data." Inui's glasses flashed as he scribbled something into his notebook.

"Momo, you…" a light blush appeared on Kawamura's face.

Momoshiro protested loudly, "Eiji-senpai, that's not true!" The sweat-drops that had disappeared with the arrival of the three seniors returned full force. "I was going to pick both Echizens up," he explained.

"But I don't see any of them with you, nya."

"That's because by the time I reached their house, their cousin told me that they had already left for school an hour earlier."

"Eh?" Kikumaru did not dare believe it. That Ochibi that was always late and never early came one hour before he was supposed to?

"Hmm…" Even Inui did not expect this. "From what happened yesterday, it is obvious that Ryoma is protective of his younger twin while Ryoya has a serious brother complex. There is a hundred percent possibility that Ryoya is an early riser and dragged Ryoma with him."

"Saa…Why don't we go check it out?" Fuji suggested.

They found the twins under the tree. Ryoma was sleeping with his cap covering his face while Ryoya was sitting with his back against the big sturdy tree. He was reading a thick book. The shady tree leaves covered them from the early sunlight saved for a few spots. Combined this serene scene with the melodious chirpings of birds, anyone would find it beautiful.

A pair of eyes was watching this scene with a hint of envy and jealousy. Nobody noticed when the watcher's smile disappeared to be replaced with a wistful look.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: Some people have guessed the pairing correct. But I'm still not telling who. Don't worry, more hints will be coming in this chapter and the next few. So, guess again. Again, I repeat, this is not twincest. Ryoya has a severe case of brother complex, that's all. Anyway, thanks for your reviews, but please give me more input on how you like this chapter. OK? (By the way, thanks, Gwynhafra, for pointing out my mistakes.)

"Ano…"

Ryoya looked up from his book. Standing in front of him was a boy his age. He was fidgeting and looking very shy. Ryoya frowned. "Yes?"

"I'm Katsuo, Ryoma's classmate. Dozo Yoroshuku."

"Echizen Ryoya. Dozo."

"Ano…Ryuzaki-sensei asked me to call you and Ryoma-kun to the tennis court. The practice is starting soon."

"Hai. Arigatou." Putting the book away, he called, "Onii-sama, wake up." He nudged the sleeping boy.

Ryoma blearily opened his eyes.

"Ohaiyo, Ryoma-kun. The practice is starting soon," Katsuo greeted.

"Uisu." Ryoma stretched and yawned. After he stood up, he slung his bag over his shoulder and tugged his cap onto his head. Then he offered his hand out to the still sitting Ryoya.

Katsuo's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets. He had heard the rumours that their usually cocky regular was actually kind to his twin, but he dismissed it as a rumour. After all, Ryoma-kun would never act that way. Yet here he was.

Ryoma pulled down his cap at Katsuo's expression. "Mada mada dane." He walked towards the tennis court, ignoring his classmate.

"Ne, Katsuo-kun, let's go," Ryoya called out to the frozen boy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Gather around, minna. For the first years that were not here yesterday, this is Echizen Ryoya, Ryoma's younger twin. He is here as an exchange student. From today onwards, he will be one of our members. Please treat him nicely," Sumire introduced the boy once again.

"I'm Kachiro, Ryoma's classmate. Nice to meet you."

"And I am Horio. I have two years experience in tennis." Horio puffed out his chest proudly.

Ryoma nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"So, you must be very good at tennis as well," Kachiro was very curious. Perhaps there would be another First Year becoming a Regular.

"Iie. I'm nowhere near Onii-sama. I only play occasionally. Most of my time is spent studying," Ryoya smiled politely.

"Hoi! Hoi! Yaya-chan is so different from Ochibi, nya," Kikumaru immediately glomped the scowling Ryoya. "Ochibi spends most of his time playing tennis."

_I know. He is my Onii-sama. There's no need for you to tell me that! And get your hands off me! _Although he would have liked to speak his thoughts, he refrained from doing so. He must not spoil his image in front of so many people. Besides, Kikumaru was his number one suspect. He must not alienate him right now. He might prove to be useful later on. "Kikumaru-senpai, I can't breathe." Now he understood why his Onii-sama hated his hugs. Maybe he shouldn't hug him anymore. He frowned. Then again, maybe not. After all, Onii-sama was still alive. That proved that his hugs were not detrimental to his health.

"Eiji, let the poor boy go," Oishi said sternly, concerned.

"Quiet! I have not yet finished my announcement," Sumire scolded. When she had everyone's attentions, she continued, "Tokyo Tennis Association had contacted the school yesterday. A training camp would be held next week. Three schools have been invited: Hyotei, Fudomine and our school. Each school can bring twelve members along. Nine spots have already been filled. There're three spots left. A swift competition will be held after school these few days to determine who will be going. Tezuka?"

"Except for the nine members chosen, the rest of you are going to have a chance, even the first year students. It will be like the matches for regular spots, only this time, the four winners of each group will have to fight the others. The three with the most wins will be chosen. The nine are Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji, Kawamura, Inui, Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kaido, and Echizen Ryoma. Minna, yudan sezu ni ikkou."

"Hai, Buchou!" The spirits of the tennis club was fired. Each wanted to do their best. Even the first year members were chatting excitedly among themselves. (Horio could be seen and heard bragging about his non-existent skills.)

Ryoya took all these in dispassionately. He couldn't understand why they were all excited. It's only a training camp. He would have thought everyone would want to avoid it, not eager for it. He definitely did not want to go.

Sumire smirked. She could guess what the new brat was thinking about. After all, it was all written on his face. "Ryoya, Ryoma would be going for the training. You won't be seeing him for a week if you lose," she said softly.

Ryoya froze. _I can't see Onii-sama for a week? Then what am I here for? Yada! I'll just have to win. It is easy. _Looking at all the energized members all around him, he sweat-dropped. _Is it really that easy? _What he said to Kachiro-kun was the truth. He was truly an amateur compared to his Onii-sama. Putting aside skills, even his stamina couldn't match with Onii-sama. What was he going to do? If he was to find the brother snatcher, he had to stick close to Onii-sama. _Wait! A week? That means if I really win, I will be missing all the classes! Oh, no. What should I do? _Ryoya was squatting on the ground, holding his head in despair.

The Regulars, who were watching his reactions all this time, sweat-dropped.

"Ne, Ochibi, is your twin all right? He seemed depressed over something," Kikumaru asked in a whisper.

"Mada mada dane." He was probably wondering which he should choose; his study or the training. Ryoya did have an obsession over his studies. He could still remember when they were 7, Ryoya cried for three whole hours, non-stop, after he received his marks for one of the subjects; he had one mark deducted for a careless mistake. (He usually had perfect marks.) He shuddered at the thought of that incident. After that, his twin had gone into 'excessive-study' mode; and he never stopped since.

Oishi could not stand it anymore. "Daijobu desu ka, Ryoya-kun?" Deep concern was all over his face. "There is no need to fret over the matches. Just relax and play like you normally do. You played against Eiji yesterday and you're fine."

_But that's because we started halfway. The score was already 5-4 by then. _(Kikumaru – 4) _I only had to play two more games, or should I say lose two more games? _Instead of cheering him up, the fukubuchou's words disheartened him even more. _All of this is that thief's fault. I will definitely find out who he is. Then,…hehehe… _He jumped up suddenly, an evil smile on his face.

Oishi, who was too surprised by the unexpected action, fell onto his buttocks. "Itai…"

"Oishi…" Kikumaru hurried over to check on his double partner.

Ryoya frowned at the pair. This scene was… Hmmm… Perhaps he had suspected the wrong person. He discreetly observed the other Regulars. The captain was as stoic as ever. He couldn't guess anything from him. Inui-senpai was busy writing something in his ever present notebook. Kawamura –senpai was not rubbing the back of his head shyly while giving advices to the first years. Fuji-senpai…iie, it couldn't be him. He dismissed the smiling boy. It couldn't be Kaido-senpai as well. He doubted his Onii-sama would like someone so snake-like. His eyes feel upon the last one: Momoshiro-senpai. He frowned. It was possibly him. Nanako-chan had mentioned that he had been coming over to pick up Onii-sama every morning. _Okay! Momoshiro-senpai will be my next target. _A very big sinister grin spread over his former gloomy face, unnoticed by others.

Except a pair of sharp eyes. It seemed that things would get interesting soon. He should start to woo Ryoma before he lost him. A smile spread on his face. This would be fun.

To be continued...

A/N: Can you guess the pairing yet?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

"Ryoma-sama!" a girl with her hair tied up in two ponytails at both sides was already walking towards her Ohji-sama. She was followed by a shy-looking girl whose long hair was tied in two pigtails.

"Ry…Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma did not reply. He was getting ready to get away from all the questions he knew would be coming from the loud girl who fantasized herself as the president of his fan club.

Tomoka looked around the class. "Where is Ryoya-sama?" Already she had started calling a person she had never met with an honorific.

"Ryoya-kun was called to the teacher's lounge to settle some documents," Kachiro replied when he saw his classmate was not going to answer.

A flash of disappointment appeared on Tomoka's face before it disappeared to be replaced with with a cheerful grin. "Ryoma-sama, this is for you." She held out the large bento to the boy.

Before Ryoma could take the bento, a pair of hands reached out. "Oh, let me have some too. You won't be able to finish it, Ryoma."

Tomoka slapped the greedy hands. "This is only for Ryoma-sama. Of course, Ryoya-sama can also have some. Next time, Sakuno and I will prepare two bento."

The mentioned girl immediately turned a dark shade of red. "H…Hai."

"Domo." With only that, Ryome took the bento and proceeded out of the class, leaving the happy shrieks of the crazed fan-girl behind. Faintly, he could hear Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter trying to calm her friend down.

"To…Tomoka…You'll disturb…."

"Hmph! I, Horio, with two years of experience in tennis, am as good as Ryoma." Horio puffed out his chest, but realized that nobody was listening to him.

Up on the roof, finding that there was no one there, Ryoma closed the door and walked to his usual corner and lied down, putting the half-empty bento on the side. Closing his eyes, he decided to take a nap until break was over. He needed every single moment of rest that he could steal.

The sound of the heavy door opening and closing woke the napping boy; but he was too lazy to open his eyes until suddenly, a shadow fell upon him, covering the light. Cracking his eyes open, they met a pair of sharp blue eyes. He blinked his eyes twice. When he looked again, the pair of eyes was replaced by the smiling face of his senpai, whose eyes were always closed. Did he imagined it? "Fuji-senpai."

Fuji's smile widened. "Ne, Ryoma."

"Hn?"

"It's almost time for classs."

At that moment, the bell rang to signal the end of the break.

Ryoma's eyes twitched. "Then I will be going back." He got up and proceeded to the door. As his hand twisted the doorknob, his senpai's voice stopped him.

"Ne, Ryoma. Is our routine still the same as ever? Fuji asked his kouhai that was ready to leave him behind.

Ryoma turned back and with a smirk, he said, "Mada mada dane." With that, he turned and walked out, the door closing behind him with a loud Bang!

Fuji's eyes opened. "See you this evening, then," he whispered to the air. His eyes fell upon the bento that was still lying on the ground innocently. Picking it up, he realized that it was not finished. _Must be for his twin. _He guessed straightaway. A stab of jealousy hit him. Opening it, he tried a bite. "This is quite nice. However…"

From his pocket, he took out a packet of wasabi and poured it all over the food. Taking another bite, a satisfied smile appeared on his face. "This is better."

After another few bites, he stopped. "Hmm…Does this count as an indirect kiss?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hoi! Hoi! Yaya-chan, you're in Group 2, nya." Kikumaru glomped the shorter boy that was still staring at the notice board with a frown on his face.

Ryoya nearly choked on his drink from shock. "Kikumaru-senpai, please don't do that." He stared at his wet shirt.

"Eiji, look at what you have done. Ryoya-kun, are you all right? Do you have an extra t-shirt? You have to change out of that wet shirt or you will catch a cold," the mother-hen of Seigaku started fussing over the boy.

"Gomen, nya. I did not mean it, nya," Kikumaru apologized, feeling a bit guilty.

"It's okay, Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-fukubuchou."

Kikumaru froze for a second. Was it his imagination or was Yaya-chan not as cold to him as he was this morning? He shrugged. Probably he needed some timed to get used to the new school.

Ryoya was ignorant of what was going through Kikumaru's head. He was frowning at his own bag as if it was its fault that he did not think of bringing an extra change of clothes. Suddenly, a piece of shirt obscured his view. A smile stretched from his left ear to the right. He took the shirt offered. "Arigatou, Onii-sama."

"Mada mada dane."

"Ech…Ryoma," Momoshiro was still not used to calling the young regular by his first name, "I never knew that you're so soft-hearted," he teased.

Ryoya glared at the now 'first-suspect' on his list discreetly. With an overly sweet smile on his face, he told Momoshiro, "Onii-sama is always a kind boy. Perhaps you do not know him at all."

Momoshiro sweat-dropped. Why did he feel like he was being hated by the new kouhai? As Ryoya turned away from him to go to the changing room, he let out a relieved sigh.

Kikumaru sniggered. "Momo was being hated, nya."

"Eiji-senpai…" Momoshiro half whined. A flash of light caused his eyes to shut out of reflex. When he opened them, he saw the data player staring at him weirdly. Since it was too far away, he couldn't hear what he was mumbling, but he was sure it was something along the line of "Ii…data." More sweat-drops appeared on his head. He was having a weird day na, a weid day yo. A familiar sound reached his ears, immediately causing a vein to pop on his head.

"Fsshhh…." A boy wearing a green bandanna on his head walked past.

"Mamushi, you…!" Momoshiro shouted, about to vent his frustration on his eternal rival but the buchou's voice stopped whatever he was going to say.

"Momoshiro, 10 laps!"

"Hai, buchou!" With a last angry glare at the Mamushi, he started his punishment.

"Poor Momo, nya!" However, when Tezuka's gaze turned towards him, he quickly shut up.

Ryoma tugged his cap down, hiding his small smirk. "Mada mada dane," he said cockily.

"Ryoma, 10 laps!"

This time, it was Kikumaru that snickered behind his hands.

Ryoma pouted. Throwing a glower at the acrobatic player, he joined Momo-senpai on the track field. He decided to ignore the sniggering senpai of his.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ne, Ryoma, are you worried about your twin?"

Fuji's sudden question attracted the attention of the rest of the regulars. They stopped their practice and came nearer.

Ryoma tugged down his cap. "Betsuni." He was actually worried, but that did not mean that he had to admit to so many people.

"Ochibi, tell us, nya, what type of player is Yaya-chan."

"Hn." Ryoma ignored the question. He turned back to his own practice.

"Ochibi…"

"What is going on here?" Tezuka, who had just came over with Oishi after making sure the matches going smoothly, realized that three of the regulars are not practising. "Kawamura, Kikumaru, Momoshiro! 20 laps!"

"Eh?" Why were only the three of them punished? When he looked around, he realized that Inui-senpai, Fuji-senmpai, Kaido and Ryoma were practising very hard, as if they had never stopped.

"Momoshiro," Inui called out. "The last one finishing the laps will have to drink my improved version of Heavenly Hell." He held out the foul-smelling drink to Momoshiro, an evil grin on his face.

Momoshiro shivered. "I definitely don't want to na, don't want yo." He turned to look at his two 'rivals' only to realize that they were already halfway through the first lap. "That's not fair, Kawamura-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai!"

To be continued...

A/N: Get the pairing? How is it? Do you like it? Please tell me!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update this. Just to warn you, it will probably take as long for future updates since it's EXAM time. I hate this period. Any of you that don't? I would really like to know one so that I can ask "Why do you like exams?"

"Ne, Ryoma, how strong is your twin?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, Ochibi. I want to know as well, nya." Kikumaru, who had just come back from his laps, was slightly out of breath but still energetic as ever.

All the regulars were gathered around the fence of the court where Ryoya would be having a match. None were interested in their own practices. As their attentions were so divided, Tezuka decided to let it be; observation was one important aspect of training as well. Of course, he was curious too.

"From what we've seen yesterday during the match between him and Kikumaru, he was quite stable in his play but…" Inui thumbed through his notebook, "…he didn't use any special skills." _At least, he did not seem to use any special skills, _he added in his heart. Although he suspected that Ryoya had a very familiar skill; he wasn't very sure yet – that was why he did not voice his suspicion.

"Ryoya does not play to win. Tennis is only a hobby to him," Ryoma said. "He stopped playing seriously when we were only 8."

"Eh? Naze?" Kikumaru asked; his eyes opened wide in surprise. Ryoya had the potential to be a very good player - even though he would never be as good as Ryoma - if he trained hard.

Ryoma frowned. His memory of that day was not nice. "He nearly drowned. The doctors took 3 hours to save him. Although they succeeded, he contracted pneumonia. We nearly lost him. Since that incident, his lungs are not functioning very well and he gets tired easily. So, he gave up serious tennis and study has become an even bigger part of his life."

A heavy silence descended upon the group. None of them had expected this. Even the mother hen of Seigaku tennis club did not say anything.

"He's a defensive player. He can return almost any types of shots even though he has no special skills himself." _Except one_, he added to himself. "He does not play to win but to get a tie. That work well enough with weaker opponents but the stronger ones can easily win against him," Ryoma continued explaining, bringing the focus away from the depressing past.

"If his stamina isn't that good, wouldn't that kind of play stretch the game, making it even more difficult for himself?" Momoshiro asked, confused. Normally, players would try to end the matches as quickly as possible if they knew they wouldn't be able to last for long.

"Yes, it's too dangerous. Maybe we should stop the match." Oishi's mother hen nature had finally kicked in. "He could get injured or worse." Images of Ryoya collapsing and being sent to the hospital ran through his mind. "No! That must not happen! Tezuka, we have to stop the game!"

"Oishi, calm down, nya. Yaya-chan is not Ochibi. He won't push himself to the brink of exhaustion," Eiji immediately tried to soothe the Vice Captain.

Fuji tried to distract everyone's attention from Oishi. As much fun as he found his extreme reactions to be, he could see that Ryoma was beginning to get influenced by the nervous and worried words of Oishi. "Ne, Momo, did you not pay attention yesterday?" Fuji teased with a smile on his face. He scratched his chin contemplatively. "Hmm…Was there a certain imouto of a certain Fudomine buchou here yesterday?"

"Mo…Fuji-senpai," Momoshiro whined at the teasing. At the smirk on his team-mates' faces, he tried to switched the topic. "I did pay attention. But I was too frustrated at 'Ryoma's' bad play to notice much." _Besides, there was no Inui-senpai at the side to explain everything, _he added in his heart.

Ryoma scowled. "I did not play badly."

"I thought Ryoya to be you then. Compared to your usual games, that is considered bad. I thought you did it intentionally," Momo explained, a bit exasperated. "How would I know it's Ryoya?"

Ryoma was still scowling though. Although he knew that it would be near impossible for anyone to tell them apart - unless it was their family - let alone the tennis club members did not even know he had a twin, he was still unhappy to be thought of 'playing badly'.

Momoshiro sweat-dropped at the glare he got from the shortest Seigaku regular.

"3-all," the judge called out, drawing their attentions back to the court.

Momoshiro frowned. "Ryoya seemed to be out of breath already," he commented. He was a bit worried for his new kouhai now that he knew of the condition of his health.

"Don't worry about him. He could still win if he wants to," suddenly, their coach's voice broke through their concentration on the transfer student. "He might not have any special skills; there is one that he has mastered, one that we're all very familiar with. Right, Ryoma?"

"Uisu." His attention was still on his twin.

"If only he would start playing seriously," Sumire muttered. "Hmmm…" A smirk appeared on her face, making her wrinkled face seemed evil. "Ryoya!" She called out loudly, drawing everyone's attentions. "If you lose, you will be separated from your precious Onii-sama for a whole week."

Ryoya froze. Reminded once again of that fact, he felt the pressure in him rose. "I must win," he muttered to himself, "I must go with Onii-sama; I cannot let that porcupine-haired senpai take advantage of my innocent Onii-sama." His eyes narrowed in concentration.

The next 20 minutes was an eye-opener for the regulars. It was as if they were seeing a mini Tezuka on the court; Ryoya was winning with his own version of 'Ryoya Zone'. He had not moved an inch from the spot he stood on for the entire 20 minutes. In the end, he won by 7 to 5 to the 3rd year senior.

"Tezuka Zone?" Kikumaru yelled in shock.

"Eiji, you did not realize it? He tried to use it against you yesterday but your plays prevented it every time," Fuji teased his shocked classmate.

"We call it 'Returner'. My father taught him that skill to counter his weak stamina," Ryoma said in a flat tone. He did not begrudge his twin the skill, but he was a bit…unhappy with that baka Oyaji's unfairness.

Actually, Ryoya was the 'baby' of the family. Their father was especially over-protective of him. Even he was concerned for him all the time. Some might say he had a 'brother complex' but he did not think so. He was only 'caring' for his younger twin like a good older brother should. Of course, teaching his brother's bullies an unforgettable lesson was not because of 'brother complex' nor was following Ryoya everywhere the first month he was discharged from the hospital after the incident. He was only being a responsible older brother.

He was certainly not stalking his twin. Stalking was what that baka Oyaji did, not him. He was only making sure his twin was really fully-recovered. Besides, it was only for a month. After that, his routine returned to normal unlike his father, who had to have his ears pulled by Okaa-san before he stopped. He most certainly did not stop due to the 'private talk' from his mother.

"O…nii…sama, I wi…n," Ryoya managed to force out before he collapsed right into Ryoma's arms.

"Ryoya?" Ryoma's face paled. A note of concern had crept into his normally cocky voice.

"We should send him to the hospital," Oishi was already panicking. This time, there was no Kikumaru there to calm him since even the acrobatic player was going into a panic attack.

"Calm down," Sumire tried to calm everyone down. All the other members were gathered around the area. "Go to your own games!" she yelled but none listened to her.

"What are you doing? 10 laps!"

Tezuka's trademark punishment worked. All of the members quickly moved away to carry out the punishment. After all, none of them wanted to have it doubled or tripled. The glint of light from Inui's glasses and the pair of sharp blue eyes of the tensai only served to convince them further.

"He is only exhausted. He will be fine after he rests." As if to agree with the coach's words, Ryoya snored.

"Eh?" Kikumaru, Oishi, and Momoshiro chuckled in relief.

"Fusshhh…" Kaido was relieved as well even though his expression was still as stern as always.

"Ryoma, you are dismissed today. Send him home safely. He has no more matches after this." Sumire stared skeptically at the twins. "Maybe someone else needs to help you. I doubt you can carry him all the way home…Perhaps it will be better if I call for a taxi for you."

Ryoma, who was immensely relieved to know that his twin was only sleeping, scowled fiercely at the innuendo. However, he kept silent because he realized the truth of the words.

Momoshiro was about to offer his assistance when he was cut off. "I…"

"I will help him," Fuji offered, shocking the regulars and also the coach. It was not because they found him to be an unhelpful person, but rather that they had never noticed him to be close to Ryoma. "We have a date this evening. Right, Ryoma?" he asked the youngest regular with an innocent smile on his face.

"Eh?" Kikumaru's jaws hanged open. "Fuji, you never told me you and Ochibi…." He couldn't finish the words. Was it the shock or was it the big smile from Fuji that stopped his sentence? He did not know.

"Hai, Eiji? What are you trying to say?" Fuji asked cheerfully.

"Iie. It's nothing. Have a fun date, nya," Kikumaru threw an evil smirk at Ochibi. He had something new to tease him with.

Oishi, who had recovered from his shock, gestured wildly with his hands. "We can't let them go off alone. Who knows what will happen? What if…" A lot of indecent pictures came to his mind. "Wah! This can't happen. Momo, you help Ryoma. Fuji, you will stay and finish your practice. After that, you will go straight home."

"Eh?" Momoshiro still had not recovered from the shocking revelation. Fuji and Ryoma? What was the world coming to? Wait a minute. Did Oishi fuku-buchou just ordered him to do what he thought he heard? That would mean having Fuji-senpai as his enemy. Images of many ways to be humiliated ran through his mind. "Yadda!"

"Fusshh…" Kaido walked away from the scene calmly, a blush on his face.

Ryoma was watching all these with a smirk on his face. After these few months of private matches with Fuji-senpai, he was getting used to his devilish pranks. He enjoyed them even; as long as he was not the subject of his unwelcome attention. He could clearly see that Kawamura-senpai was still frozen. A discreet glance at the buchou and he was disappointed. It seemed nothing could shake his world. A glimpse at Inui senpai, and he paled a little; the data tennis player was unshakable in a different way.

"Ii, data." Inui was busy scribbling in his notebooks.

"What are you thinking about, Oishi? Ryoma and I have practice matches after school. That's all." Another innocent smile with a bit of faked confusion showed on his face. _This is fun._

"Eh?" Another round of relieved gasps sounded on the court. Or were they disappointed gasps?

"Don't scare us like that yo, Fuji-senpai. Don't scare us like that na." Momoshiro rubbed his chest, trying to slow down his erratic heartbeats.

"So, Fuji, where do you and Ryoma go for your matches?" Kikumaru asked; curiosity obvious in his voice and on his face.

"Sa..Where is it, I wonder. Hmm…" Fuji scratched his chin, pretending to be in deep thoughts.

Kikumaru wanted to prod him for an answer but he knew his friend wouldn't reply if he did not want to; and he clearly did not. He switched his target to the other one. "Ochibi, tell me."

"Yadda," Ryoma answered straightaway, no hesitation in his voice. He did not know why but he was reluctant to share his private time with the tensai, not even with his own twin. He had planned to sneak out this evening.

"Hidoi, Ochibi," Kikumaru pouted. "Oishi…"

Oishi sweat-dropped. "Let them be, Eiji. We have our own dat…" he shut his mouth as soon as he realized what he was about to say; but he was too late. Everyone's attention was on him and his partner.

Momoshiro snickered. "So, Kikumaru-senpai, you're with Oishi-senpai, huh?" Although he was slightly homophobic, he could still accept this Golden Pair. In fact, the news did not surprise him at all.

Meanwhile, Fuji helped Ryoma with his twin and they slipped away unnoticed by all except Tezuka, Inui and the coach. None of them opened their mouths to alert the rest. It was most probably because they did not want to be the target of Fuji's sadistic nature. A small nod from Tezuka was the only indication he noticed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After taking a taxi home and depositing Ryoya on the bed, Fuji and Ryoma went out again, leaving Nanako to take care of the boy.

Luckily for Ryoma, she was home when they arrived. He did not want Fuji-senpai to see the room he was sharing with his twin, especially not all the bottles of skincare products. Who knew what conclusion he would arrive upon (and probably hit home too)?

"Are we going to the same place, Ryoma?" Fuji asked after they were out of the big house.

"Hn."

"You are lucky to have such a pretty cousin to help you look after your twin, ne," Fuji tried to strike a conversation with the quiet Ryoma.

Ryoma could feel a pang in his heart at the compliment to his cousin. Since he did not understand it, he pushed it to the back of his mind. "Hn."

"Ne, Ryoma, next time, let's not go to the tennis court." Fuji looked straight ahead. He might seem calm but he was a little anxious. "Let's go for a movie tomorrow."

Ryoma stopped in his tracks. His first reaction was to reject Fuji-senpai's suggestion. Compared to watching movies, he definitely preferred playing tennis. However, what came out was, "Uisu." Even he was surprised by his own answer. He pulled his cap lower to cover his confusion.

A big smile stretched from ear to ear, brightening up Fuji's face. "What type of movie do you like, Ryoma?"

"…Tennis championship," Ryoma answered honestly.

"Sa. I do not think that there is any showing in the cinema. How about if I choose for the both of us? You only need to be present."

"Hn." Ryoma quickened his pace. The tennis court was already in his vision. Everything else was forgotten. "Mada mada dane."

Fuji chuckled cheerfully, a wistful look on his face as he stared at Ryoma's back. _When will you understand my feelings?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile in the Echizen residence, Ryoya was hugging a pillow to his chest tightly. "Let's go back to America, Onii-sama," he mumbled in his sleep. A happy smile was on his face. Whatever he was dreaming about, it was definitely a sweet dream. He was unaware that his Onii-sama was in the process of being 'snatched' while he was having his beauty sleep.

To ba continued...

A/N: By the way, I'm not going to update until there are at least 30 reviews. That would provide me with a plausible excuse and also enough time to finish my exam first. Hahaha... I need an excuse so that I don't feel guilty leaving you guys hanging there. I hate it when it happens to me yet I'm treating you the same way. I'm so evil. Hehehehe...


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: Refer tot he first page.

A/N: I did not receive 30 reviews for the previous chapter. sobs However, here you go. By the way, I still haven't finished with my exam. Yet here I am - updating! Hahaha...

"Ryoya-kun, how are you today?" another person asked.

Ryoya always gave the same reply. "I am fine," he said with a sweet smile on his face. Every time the smile made its appearance, the girls in the class would sigh.

Unfortunately for Ryoya, this time he was the receiving end of a loud squeal.

"Ryoya-sama!" Tomoka had just taken a step into the classroom to look for her prince and his twin when she saw the smile.

Ryoya was so taken aback that his trademark smile nearly slipped. What's up with the honorific anyway?

"You are so cool, Ryoya-sama. If only Ryoma-sama would smile like that…" Tomoka finally realized that her 'Ryoya-sama' was staring at her with incomprehension. "I am Tomoka, the President of Ryoma-sama's fan club."

Fan club? Ryoya shot his scowling Onii-sama a glance and turned his attention back to the loud girl. He wanted to join as well but he said nothing of the sort. He would not be staying here long. Neither would his Onii-sama. "Nice to meet you." He gave the girl another gentle smile.

Tomoka stared at her new prince unblinkingly. She sighed dreamily. "So this is how Ryoma-sama would look like with a smile."

"A..Ano, Tomoka," Sakuno stuttered.

"Oh, Ryoya-sama, this is my best friend and the Vice President, Ryuzaki Sakuno," Tomoka finally snapped out of her fantasy.

Ryoya frowned. "Ryuzaki?" Where had he heard that?

"Douzo Yoroshiku. My grandmother is the coach of the tennis club," Sakuno explained. She was quite relieved to find that she was not as nervous and anxious around the younger twin.

Comprehension dawned on Ryoya's face. "Nice to meet you as well."

"How are you feeling today, Ryoya-kun?" Sakuno asked worriedly.

"I have recovered completely after the long sleep I had yesterday," Ryoya replied. "Thank you for asking." From the corner of his eyes, he saw the brash girl walking towards his Onii-sama. He would have scowled if he did not notice the uninterested look on his twin's face.

Sakuno blushed. "Y..You're welcome."

"Ne, may I call you Sakuno-chan? I would feel like I'm calling Ryuzaki-sensei otherwise," Ryoya asked persuasively.

Sakuno blushed even redder. "S…Sure."

"Sakuno-chan, as you know, my brother is not someone that talks a lot. We have not seen each other for such a long time. I do not want to ask him since I know he won't answer. Can I ask you instead? As the Vice President of my brother's fan club, you will surely have a lot of information." Ryoya sent the shy girl a pleading gaze.

"S…Sure. I..I will answer what I…can," Sakuno immediately agreed.

Ryoya gave the girl a thankful look. He was mentally making a victory sign. "Ne, do you know who my brother is closest with?"

"Momo-senpai," Sakuno answered with no hesitation. "They always come to school and go home together. Sometimes, they will go out for meals or tennis practices during weekends or holidays."

Ryoya was very tempted to scowl darkly at the mention of the porcupine-haired senpai. Instead, he gave the girl a smile and asked, "What about the others?"

"He is quite close to Kikumaru-senpai as well since Kikumaru-senpai is very friendly. Basically, he is closer to the regulars." Sakuno frowned as she thought. "Ryoma-kun is wary of Inui-senpai because of the scary drinks he made."

"Scary drinks?" Ryoya thought back to the drink that he had liked. "It's very delicious," he mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Sakuno was shocked to find another except Fuji-senpai that praised Inui-senpai's drinks.

""Oh, nothing." Ryoya smiled. "So, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Umm…Oh! Ryoma-kun looks up to Tezuka-buchou. I remember that he came back to Japan to play a match with him in the middle of the US Open."

"The captain?" Ryoya thought back to what he could remember of the tennis club captain. Hmmm…It certainly was possible. The captain was certainly attractive enough with his handsome face and charismatic personality. The authoritative aura and the rumoured skills in tennis (if true) would undoubtedly draw Onii-sama's attention and interest.

"…kun? Ryoya-kun?" Sakuno called out to the unresponsive boy worriedly. Should she call for help?

"Huh?" Ryoya finally reacted.

"Sakuno let out a sigh of relief. "Are you alright, Ryoya-kun? Should I call for help?"

"Huh? No, I'm alright. I was just thinking too deeply. Sorry for my inattention." Ryoya smiled apologetically. "Isn't it time for class? Shouldn't you go back to your own class?" Ryoya glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, no!" It was Tomoka that shouted in dismay. She grabbed Sakuno's hand. "Ryoma-sama, Ryoya-sama, we will come back with your bento during recess." She dragged her friend with her out of the class.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryoya's match was over. He won with 6-5 again. As soon as the result was announced, he fainted into a deep sleep again. This time, none of the regulars went into frenzy. They went on with their practices as they knew that the smiling tensai would help Ryoma.

As they watched the three drove off in a taxi, Kikumaru asked his partner in a hushed voice. "Ne, Oishi, do you think that they are really dating, nya?"

"They?" Oishi was confused at the sudden question. "You mean Fuji and Ryoma?" Worries were crawling into his heart. What if they were really dating? Then they would probably make a mistake and their lives would be ruined. More and more scary scenarios entered his mind. "No!" he yelled loudly.

All activities on the courts stopped. Eyes settled on the fukubuchou of their tennis club.

"Tezuka, we have to go prevent Fuji and Ryoma from making the worst mistake of their lives. It will certainly destroy them. We have to…."

"Oishi, calm down, nya. I was just joking. I doubt Fuji would lie straight to our faces. He is not such a person, nya," Eiji tried to calm his partner down.

Meanwhile, Tezuka noticed that the members had stopped their matches to stare and eavesdrop on them. "Resume your matches!" he ordered strictly.

Immediately, all members continued their activities. None of them dared to go against their buchou's command. All the curiosities in the world would not give them the guts to defy him.

Oishi, who had calmed down by then, apologized to his captain. "Gomen, Tezuka. I will run 10 laps as punishment."

Tezuka nodded his head. "Kikumaru, 10 laps!" he meted out the punishment to the troublemaker.

"Eh? Why me, nya?" Kikumaru protested.

"20 laps!" Tezuka increased the punishment.

"Plus a glass of my Heavenly Hell!" Inui had a smile on his face that made him look evil.

Kikumaru shivered at the image. He wished he had not said anything now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the other hand, Ryoma wasn't faring well either. He felt like he was sitting on nails. He kept on questioning himself on the reason he accepted Fuji-senpai's offer. His attention was not on the movie at all; he was too conscious of the close proximity of his senpai. He did not even know what the title of the movie was let alone the story. He wanted so much to get out of there and go to play tennis.

Fuji had noticed his companion's reactions. He wanted Ryoma to enjoy himself, not bore him to death. Finally, he whispered into Ryoma's ears, "Ryoma, do you want to get out of here? The movie isn't as interesting as I thought it would be."

Despite the shiver that went through him at the feeling of Fuji-senpai's breath on his ear, Ryoma turned to him cockily with a smirk on his face. "Mada mada dane."

Fuji smiled at the familiar response.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ne, Ryoma, what do you want to eat?" Fuji asked once they were outside the theatre. In the end, both of them endured the movie till finish. It was quite late already but Fuji did not want to end their first date yet.

"Fast food. Your treat." With that, Ryoma walked in the direction of the nearest fast food restaurant.

Fuji smiled wistfully as he followed the younger male.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryoma's face turned a shade of green at the sight of Fuji-senpai's hamburger. It was practically a wasabi burger.

Fuji saw that Ryoma was watching his food. A smile spread through his face. His sadistic nature kicked in. Offering his burger to the younger male, he asked, "Ne, Ryoma, you look like you want my burger more than your own. You can have it."

Ryoma's face turned even greener, if that was possible. He abruptly turned his gaze away from his senpai and bit into his own burger. "Mada mada dane," he muttered.

Fuji smiled. Ryoma was really too cute for his own good. "Ne, Ryo…"

"Are? Echizen-san, Fuji-san, it is a surprise to see both of you together," a female voice interrupted both of them.

Turning back, they saw Tachibana Ann.

"Hi, Tachibana-san," Fuji greeted politely. He was a bit unhappy at being disturbed though.

"Tachibana no imouto." Ryoma's face held the barest hint of a scowl.

Ann felt the strange atmosphere surrounding the two boys but she couldn't put her fingers on what it was. "It is a rare sight seeing only the two of you together." As far as she could remember, it had always been Momoshiro and Echizen.

"Aa…Momo is not here," Fuji told the girl with a smile on his face.

"…" Ann could feel that she was unwelcome there. "Well, have a good time." With a cheerful wave, she went back to her friends, who were calling her. She glanced at the two boys from the corner of her eyes, a suspicion forming in her head. Could it be…?

"Ne, Ryoma, do you want to go somewhere else to finish this?" Fuji asked when the girl was far away enough not to hear.

"Uisu." Ryoma pulled down his cap. He was annoyed at being disturbed.

"Saa…Then I will get a few plastic bags." Fuji stood up and went to the counter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After almost 15 minutes wandering around looking for a peaceful place to eat, Fuji finally suggested the public garden. Choosing a bench under the lamp, they brought out their foods and started eating.

Unfortunately, before they could even take a bite, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hoi! Hoi! Oishi, look here!"

Fuji exchanged a look with Ryoma. They packed everything up and left in the opposite direction, unwilling to bump into their team-mates.

"Fuji-senpai, I will be going home," Ryoma told the taller boy.

Fuji felt a bit disappointed; their first date was turning out to be a disaster. However, he put on his trademark gentle smile. "Saa...I will walk you home."

"Hn!"

"Ne, Ryoma, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Fuji asked.

"Play tennis," he answered with no hesitation.

Fuji sighed mentally. He had expected this. "Saa…"

"Then you can treat me to some food again," Ryoma added.

A smile blossomed on Fuji's face. "Then come to my house. I will cook for you."

Cook? At the thought of all the wasabi toppings in all types of 'unique' foods, Ryoma turned green. "Yadda!"

Fuji chuckled happily. "Then where do you suggest we go?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryoma turned the handle of the door and opened it to see his twin already awake. Without saying anything, he deposited the tennis bag on the floor and went into the bathroom.

"Onii-sama, where did you go? I was worried," Ryoya immediately asked.

"…"

"What is that nice smell?" Ryoya asked. His eyes immediately came upon the bag of food on the floor near the tennis bag.

"Burger and some fries." Ryoma picked it up and held it out to his twin.

Before long, Ryoya was happily munching away on the food, his first question forgotten. Halfway through his food, he stopped and stared at his Onii-sama, who was currently dealing with his homework. "Ne, Onii-sama,"

"Hn?"

"A friend of mine will be coming tomorrow. She will be living with us for a month," he said.

"Hn."

"Her name is Lizina Taylor. I call her Lizzie. She is my best friend in my school. She was sent here as an exchange student as well….," Ryoya continued to mumble on, not aware that none of his words registered in his Onii-sama's mind.

To be continued...

A/N: Just a warning. I might not be able to update for the next three weeks. I'm going back to my hometown and my home pc just crashed (from what my mother told me). Anyway, the next update will be as soon as possible (I'll try) coz there is an OC coming in. And Fuji is going to be one green monster! (Not really). Hahahaha... Tune in if you want to know. Now, review!!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: Sorry for my VERY late update. I want to say that there won't be a next time but I can't. (Crying) I can only say that there were going to be lots of next times. Sorry! Now, about the reviews - I want to thank all those who submitted and to those that don't, please do for this chapter! If you don't, I will not know whether you like it or not.

It was a hectic morning for Ryoma. Woken up by his twin before the sun even rose, going through all the 'tortures' his twin set up, missing his favourite Japanese breakfast as they somehow managed to be late even though they woke up so early and ended up running all the way to school. By the time they arrived, Ryoma was certainly not in a good mood. With a fierce scowl on his face, he deposited his bag in the locker room.

Just as the both of them walked out of the room, Ryoma heard the captain's voice asking for their whereabouts. His scowl got fiercer.

"20 laps!"

Just as he suspected – they were punished! Ryoma tugged at his cap as he heard his senpai-tachi snickering at the both of them.

"Ne, onii-sama, why are you so annoyed today?" Ryoya, the culprit, asked innocently.

Ryoma tugged at his cap again. "Mada mada dane." He could never blame or get angry at his twin, especially since he did not even know what he had indirectly caused.

Twenty laps later, Ryoma slowed to a jog and gathered with his senpai-tachi and Ryoya, who had been stopped by the mother hen of Seigaku after only a lap.

Luckily for Ryoma, before his senpai-tachi could tease him, their coach's loud voice asked them to gather around.

"We have a new manager tod…" Before the coach could finish her sentence, another happy shriek interrupted.

"Lizzie!" Ryoya ran over and hugged the pretty girl standing besides the coach. In her ears, he whispered, "It's about time you come to lend me a hand."

"I got into some troubles with the Immigration," the girl whispered back. As Ryoya let go of her, she stepped back and pasted a big smile on her face. "Ohayou, minna-san (Good morning, every one). Watashi wa Taylor Lizina desu (I am Lizina Taylor). Please call me Lizina. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (Please take care of me)."

A lot of the tennis club members were smitten with the beautiful American girl. In the background Horio was once again boasting about his non-existent tennis ability. Before long, the glares from the seniors shut him up.

However, there were a few people not taken in by the charming blue-eyed girl. Fuji's eyes were open in recognition of another sadist and of the possible threat to his love life. Tezuka's face was as still as expressionless as always. Inui was scribbling in his notebook. Kaidoh ignored the whole thing and started his practice. Kawamura stood at the side with a shy smile on his face. Momo and Kikumaru were actively trying to tease Ryoya while the fuku-buchou of Seigaku tennis club tried to calm everyone down. Of all the people gathered there, Ryoma was the only one with an extreme reaction. He shivered at the similarities of the 'innocent' and 'cute' act of the girl with his twin's.

"Lizina is also an exchange student from the same school as Ryoya. For the duration of her stay, she will be the manager of our tennis club. Please treat her nicely." The coach's stern voice was more successful in controlling the situation compared to the mother hen's anxious words. Of course, it was also possible that it was the captain's stern look that worked.

Needless to be said, the practice that morning was very successful. Each member wanted to attract their new manager's attention; thus they put in their best effort trying to show off. However, to their disappointment, she seemed to be more focused on the regulars. That was not surprising since the gap between the normal members and the regulars was as far as heaven and earth.

"Onii-sama, Lizzie will be living with us for the duration of her stay. Please take care of her," Ryoya stressed the words 'take care' while pushing his friend lightly towards his brother.

Lizzie stumbled a little before she regained her balance. "Ryoya!" She sent a glare at her friend. Turning back with a sweet smile at the look-alike, she said, "Ryoma, I've heard a lot about you from your brother. If I did not know better, I would have thought that you are a god."

"Hn…" was Ryoma's only reply. He was only paying half of his attention to the girl. His hands were busy balancing two tennis balls with the side of the racket.

"Hoi! Hoi! Ochibi, that's rude, nya!" Kikumaru swung his arms around the youngest regular's neck.

"Kikumaru-senpai, I can't breath..." Ryoma was turning blue from lack of air. When the acrobatic player finally released him, he scowled and pulled his cap as low as possible. However, that did not mean that he escaped the reprimanding.

"Ryoma, you should always be polite to a young beautiful girl," Momo slung an arm over Ryoma's shoulder casually.

Ryoya narrowed his eyes at the gesture. Deliberately, he placed himself in between the second year senior and his precious brother, nearly causing Momo to fall down in the process. Throwing a victorious look at the senpai, Ryoya said, "Onii-sama, why don't you show Lizzie around? I'm sure she did not know her way yet. She would be a disaster as a manager otherwise." He lightly pushed his still-scowling twin towards his friend.

"Hn…" Without looking back, Ryoma led the way not very happily as one could see clearly from the fierce glower on his face.

Lizzie followed the look-alike of Ryoya a few steps behind. Feeling an intense stare, she turned her head back. Sub-consciously, her mind registered the punishment served to the active guy with red hair and a plaster on his face, and the guy Ryoya seemed to dislike by the handsome captain. Her attention was not on them though. Her eyes met with a pair of icy blue eyes. The intense look would have frightened another person. Unfortunately, or was it fortunately, she was not the type to be so easily scared. A suspicion formed in her mind. Her woman's intuition kicked in. Deliberately, she linked her hand through Ryoma's arm when she caught up to him. This time, when she turned around to catch the pair of eyes, she was disappointed for the guy was no longer paying any attention. He was back on the court practising. Was it possible that she was wrong?

Fuji was calmly practising. However, if one actually paid attention, one would probably notice how tense he was. Even his smile was a bit strained. Since everyone was busy, none noticed this. From the corners of his eyes, he saw the disappearing figures with their hands still linked together. His grip on the racket tightened nearly to breaking point. If his sister, who knew him best, was here, she would know that someone was going to suffer under his sadistic nature pretty soon. His ears caught the nearly similar voice of Ryoma chatting happily. His grip on the racket tightened. He knew what that twin of Ryoma was doing. He had noticed the way he tried to push his twin and the girl together. Suddenly, he stopped his movements and relaxed his grip. His eyes opened; the intensity of the jealousy revealed would have burned anyone. "……" his soft words were carried away by the sudden gust of wind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was break time. Students could be seen everywhere in the school chatting happily while eating with their own group of friends.

"Thank you, Fuji-kun."

Fuji, with his normal smile, replied, "You're welcome, sensei (teacher)." He closed the door to the teachers' lounge gently. Walking away, he paid no attention to the few students along the corridors. Since the teachers' lounge was near, students dared not make too much noise here.

Suddenly, from the opposite direction, he saw two familiar figures. He would have greeted them politely when Ryoya grabbed the new transfer girl into the chemical lab. His actions were suspicious; Fuji's curiosity and interest had been piqued. However, he was not that keen on eavesdropping on others' private conversation. He would have walked away if he did not hear the 'not-so-hushed' voices discussing the one person he was definitely interested in.

"Why do you keep on suggesting boys? Surely there are girls that could have won your brother's attention," Lizzie asked, half in exasperation, half in confusion. "For example, that shy girl or her active and loud friend," she suggested off-handedly, not that she believed it herself. She could not stand the both of them, especially the loud one when she started in on her 'Ryoma-sama' speech. As for the shy one, she could honestly say that Ryusaki Sakuno did not make much of an impression on her. She was the type that none would notice because of her overly shy attitude.

Ryoya froze for a while. He had never stopped to think about this before. Now that it was brought to his attention, he realized that she was right: his suspects were all males. He frowned. At his best friend's questioning look, he answered with complete certainty, "Onii-sama loves tennis very much. The only group of people that can capture his interest are tennis players. When I say tennis players, I mean REAL good ones. Since Onii-sama is only interested in the good ones, then they must be males. He seldom pays attention to the female players."

Lizzie sweat-dropped at his explanation and earnest expression. It seemed his certainty left her no room to disagree. She could only go along with him since she believed that he knew his twin best. Besides, her instincts told her the same thing as well. She could remember his indifferent attitude this morning even though he had a beautiful girl clinging to him. Luckily, she was never a vain person or his attitude would surely crush her pride. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Then why do you want me to seduce him into falling in love with me?" she asked with narrowed eyes. When he first suggested this to her, she couldn't believe her ears but after days of him pleading, she conceded. "According to your logic, your 'precious' twin would not pay any attention to me, a girl, not to mention that I can't play tennis. Lizzie stressed the word 'precious', adding a sarcastic tone to it.

Ryoya did not notice her sarcastic tone, or if he did, he chose to ignore it. "Because I choose you!"

Lizzie nearly fell over anime-style. What sort of an answer was that? "Huh?"

"Onii-sama promised me that he would marry the girl I choose when he grew up," Ryoya explained.

"Why would he do that?" According to her first impression of the older twin, she would never think that he would be one to discuss such topics, let alone agree to such ridiculous promise.

"We were only 7 then. I overheard some of the adults complaining that they have no time for their social lives after they're married. One of them, a girl, said that her childhood friend had been avoiding her ever since he got married because his wife did not like her. She was even crying by the end of her story. It got me thinking about what would happen to Onii-sama and I if he got married. Many tragic scenarios came to mind. I ended crying and in order to stop my tears, Onii-sama agreed to my suggestion that he would marry someone I approve." (If one could take "Hn…" as a "Yes".)

"I wonder if he actually agreed or he was just entertaining you," Lizzie whispered softly.

"Huh?" Ryoya looked at his best friend questioningly. He could have sworn that she said something.

Lizzie waved her hand lazily. "Nothing. So, your main suspect is Momo-senpai, the second year regular?" she tried to divert his attention.

"Yes. Nanako-chan told me that they always come to school together. They even meet up on weekends. It must be him!" Ryoya slammed his hand on the table.

"You keep focusing on him. What about the others? Like that handsome captain…what's his name again?"

"Tezuka-buchou. He's my suspect as well. But I'm more focused on Momo-senpai. I hope it's that porcupine-haired senpai, not Tezuka-buchou." Ryoya scowled.

"Huh? Why?"

"Tezuka-buchou is too perfect. These past days I had been watching him, he had not done anything wrong!" The scowl on his face deepened. "Even Onii-sama seemed to look up to him."

"Then wouldn't he be the likelier candidate?"

"But Onii-sama did not spend time with him like he did with that porcupine," Ryoya protested.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at his obvious 'in-denial-state'. "Fine. What about the others? If I remembered correctly, there's a 3rd year regular who smiles a lot. He's quite the pretty boy."

"Fuji-senpai?" Ryoya laughed. "He's definitely not possible."

"Why?" Lizzie felt a bit disappointed. Did he have a girlfriend already?

"Fuji-senpai is too kind to snatch my Onii-sama away," Ryoya said dismissively.

Lizzie's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets at his answer. As far as she was concerned, that Fuji was the sadistic type. Her instincts were never wrong. "Right," she said in a flat tone. Her suspicion of him rose.

"The others don't matter much. Our focus would be on the porcupine and Tezuka-buchou for now."

"If you say so…" Lizzie looked at her watch. "We should get going."

Ryoya nodded.

On the corridor, Lizzie glanced back at one of the empty rooms beside the chemistry lab. A frown formed on her face. She could have sworn that she felt a furious glare directed towards her. A shadowy figure from behind one of the doors heightened her suspicion. She was going to investigate when a student walked out with his hands full with stuff.

"Lizzie?" Ryoya called to the girl that had suddenly stopped walking.

"Huh? Oh….Let's go." She threw another suspicious glance to the doors. Perhaps she had just imagined it.

Unknown to her, as Ryoya and her disappeared around the corner, a door opened and Fuji stepped out of the dark class with his eyes open and no smile on his face.

A/N: So...How do you like this chapter? Do you like the green monster Fuji? Hahaha... Review!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. Sorry, RiaxXxaiR, I'm not telling when Ryoya will find out about Fuji. You will have to follow the story. I'm evil, right. Hahaha... Ok. Let's go on with the story. Happy reading!

Only half the sun could be seen hanging on the horizon. The orange hue cast over the entire city signified that it was dusk.

In one of the schools in the city, many students were still busy with their club activities, particularly the tennis club. Each of the members was fired up for their matches or coming matches. Those whose losses were already set in stone couldn't help but feel the bitter aftertaste amplified with the news they had just received.

-Flashback-

"As the manager of tennis club, Ms. Taylor will of course join us for the training camp," the coach answered when asked by one of the members. It was all she could do not to show any of her mirth at the shouts of joy coupled with the groans of dismay that her answer garnered. Sure enough, her words brought their fighting spirit to a new level. Teenage boys would do anything just to have a chance to spend some time together with a pretty girl.

Her amused eyes strayed to the group of regulars practicing a short distance away under the watchful eyes of the captain of the tennis club. Her face turned thoughtful _Perhaps not all teenage boys, _she mused to herself as she saw the way the youngest regular was scowling all the time at the teasing from his senpai-tachi at the special attention he received from the new club manager. Unbidden, her eyes fell upon the unsmiling face of the tensai. His open eyes were sharply trained on the unsuspecting sulking boy.

As if feeling her stares, the tensai's attention shifted to her. The chilling image was gone the second she blinked her eyes to be replaced by the familiar smiling Fuji. If she didn't know better, she would have thought it was all in her mind.

A wary sigh escaped the slightly wizened mouth of the coach. Trouble was brewing in the air and she did not know whether she should interfere or not. After all, all matters of the heart were complex. She did not want to further complicate it by interfering.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She wondered if she was getting too old for the job. It did not sit well with her that she had only just noticed Fuji's feelings towards Ryoma.

…….Perhaps it was Fuji who was too adept at hiding his emotions behind his mask.

Purposely, Ryuzaki Sumire forced her attention back towards the intense matches on the courts. _Let the young ones take care of their own problems. Though I do wonder what Nanjiroh and Rinko's reactions would be. _

-End Flashback-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After parting with the group of senior regulars, three figures walked side by side in the direction of the residence of the Echizens – two males and one foreign female.

It was truly an adorable sight that would have drawn anyone's attention. One of the boys was chatting animatedly about everything while the other had a fierce scowl on his face. The girl, who was walking in between the two twins, was quite with the occasional indulging smiles thrown the more cheerful boy.

"Are you listening to me, Onii-sama?" Ryoya suddenly asked with a pout when he realized that he was the only one talking. Lizzie at least gave indications that she was listening but his precious twin did not even nod at him. Instead, he had been silent all the way.

"Hn." Ryoma tugged his cap. He did not mean to offend his younger twin but he was really anxious to go and meet Fuji-senpai for their usual practice matches. Unfortunately for him, Ryoya was not scheduled for a match today, thus the energetic him was given a chance to drag him and the girl on this slow walk home. He knew that if he had told them about the meeting, they would have allowed him to go and probably even come with him. The reluctance to share was still strong. In fact, it was growing stronger. Which was why he was now here.

Satisfied with the acknowledgement, Ryoya continued on with his incessant chatters until the three of them finally arrived at the gate of their residence.

Ryoma was the one to push open the gate. Only a step in, he stopped. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Onii-sama?" Puzzled at Ryoma's reaction, Ryoya getly pushed his twin further in. The sight before him would have garnered the same reaction of shock had he not anticipated this. He turned to his friend. "So this is the trouble you get into with the Immigration," he stated in a neutral voice.

Lizzie just shrugged her shoulders. "I can't leave my precious ingredients behind, can I? I do not know whether I can find them here or not."

"Ingredients?" Finally Ryoma reacted. He had a bad feeling about this. Unbidden, his twin's words came back to him, "_I have a friend who likes to invent ways to cook insects or any type of unusual foods…" _Chill that had nothing to do with nature ran through his blood as he stared at the dozens of cages containing different types of insects along the path to the main door.

"For my special food. I'm always trying new menus…." Lizzie trailed off as she saw the warning from Ryoya. She was tempted to pout herself. How was she going to cope with seducing a boy who couldn't stomach her unique interest? Her lips thinned in displeasure. Truth be told, she had not yet found another that adored her cooking except Ryoya, which was one of the reason he was so ….dear to her. She glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eyes. A smile tinged with bitterness and self-derision hung on her mouth when she saw his whole attention was focused on his precious twin.

Ryoma promptly turned and headed back out of the gate.

"Onii-sama? Where are you going?" Ryoya asked anxiously.

"Walk," Ryoma answered shortly without looking back. However, he did stop his progress.

Ryoya's face brightened mischievously. "Why don't you bring Lizzie with you and show her around?" When he saw the reluctance in his twin's posture, he quickly cajoled, "She is new here and someone should show her around. I have a test to study for. Please…?"

Ryoma wanted so much to deny his twin but a glance at the pleading puppy-eyed look and he had lost the battle. "Hn." He walked out of the gate without waiting for the girl. Even though he knew it was futile, he had still hoped that the girl would feel that she was unwelcome and refrained from following. Once again, luck was not on his side.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Half an hour and several streets later found the American girl still clinging to Ryoma's uncooperative right arm. Uncomfortable silence had descended upon them; each busy with their own thoughts.

Although Ryoma did not shake the girl off, it did not mean he was happy about it. However, this wasn't on his mind at the moment. He was busy wondering whether he would be able to ditch the annoying girl and meet up with Fuji-senpai. His mind came up sith various scenarios and ideas which appealed to his sadistic side. However, in the end, he abandoned them. He knew he wouldn't do that to his twin's friend. He shouldn't have gotten out of the bed at all this morning.

Ryoma's thoughts switched to the smiling tensai, who was probably waiting for him to make an appearance. He wondered if he should give Fuji-senpai a call to cancel. It was not as if he promised him he would go.

"Hey, Isn't that one of the senpai in tennis club?"

Lizzie's voice drew Ryoma out of his reverie. He glanced curiously to where the girl pointed. Sure enough it was….Fuji-senpai…..together with a beautiful sophisticated older woman. A pang of something hit his heart. He tugged the cap lower over his eyes.

"So he likes older woman. I have never suspected this." _Perhaps Ryoya's right. He is no threat though not for the reason he gave. _She was too focused on the pair and her thoughts that she did not notice the slight tensing of the boy beside her.

"Let's go." Ryoma walked in the direction they had come from, away from the happy couple.

"Huh?" Lzzie stared at the back of Ryoma.

"I don't want Fuji-senpai to see us together or there will be no stopping the teasing," Ryoma said tersely.

It was sound reasoning but Lizzie couldn't help feeling that she had missed something here. She gave Ryoma's back a calculating stare but quickly discarded the suspicion. She did not know him well enough to come to any conclusion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lizzie is a really good girl. She is smart. There was once when she…."

Ryoma mentally shut out Ryoya's voice. Any other day, he would be able to tolerate them but not today. He was too tired. Yet as he lay on the bed, he couldn't fall asleep. He turned onto his side, his back towards Ryoya, facing the wall.

The scene flashed through his mind again and again. It was a wonder how vivid they were – he could see clearly the smiles on their faces, the happiness shining in their eyes. Ryoma closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to forget, to sleep. A tear rolled down his face but he made no move to wipe them off.

His mind was in turmoil yet he couldn't find a reason. His heart ache but he could not come up with an answer. All he knew was that the scene he saw today was something he did not want to see….EVER.

Even after Ryoya had turned off the light and gone to sleep, Ryoma was still wide awake trying to figure out an answer. Finally, he came to one conclusion: it must be because seeing Fuji-senpai dating instead of waiting for their match meant that he had lost a training partner. One that could match him in skills and talent.

Besides this reason, he couldn't find another plausible one. Besides Ryoya and Karupi, and perhaps to a lesser degree, his parents, tennis was the only thing in his life that is able to bring up such a strong emotion in him. Satisfied that he finally had an answer, Ryoma closed his eyes.

Just as he was drifting into the much-needed sleep, a thought slipped in unnoticed to his conscious mind. _He had never shed a tear over tennis._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several days of matches later, it was down to the last one to decide who would be going. The first two candidates had already won their matches. They were standing at the side being congratulated by their team mates.

It was certainly a fine evening for the match. The blue sky was tinged with a hue of orange indicating that it was evening. It was not a very windy day and right now, the air was still, as if holding its breath at the anticipation just like all the tennis club members surrounding the court to watch the final match.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the referees had given the signal and the matches began.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

About an hour later, the third and also the last candidate was decided. The tennis club members crowded around the winner. Some patted him on his back enthusiastically while others offered words of congratulations. Only a handful went over to the unfortunate member to give words of encouragement.

Ryoya was standing in the middle of the court, in a daze. He did not notice when his team mates talked to him or even patted his shoulders. Only a sentence repeated in his mind – _6 to 4 Arai's win_.

Finally, the boy gave an indication that he was still in the world of the living. A whisper passed through his shaking lips, "I lost?" As his own whisper registered in his mind as reality, panic started to rise. "What am I going to do now?"

To be continued...

A/N: How was it? Like it? Please tell me. And by the way, can anyone guess who the woman with Fuji is? Review!


End file.
